


Random One Shot Pairings

by The_Randomness_Of_The_Unknown



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: I will be adding the warning in the chapters that need it, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Randomness_Of_The_Unknown/pseuds/The_Randomness_Of_The_Unknown
Summary: Earnest is stuck cleaning the Jocks clubhouse until Ted shows up.





	1. Introduction

I am bored so I decided to write random one-shot stories of this fandom. So I went on a random name picker site and put everybody names from Bully in it. The first and the second names that come up are getting pair together. Let's see where this takes us xD


	2. Ted Thompson/Earnest Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earnest is stuck cleaning the Jocks clubhouse until Ted shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What they're wearing:
> 
> Earnest Jones: A jumper that is a green and white striped pattern with a crew neckline. Cream khaki pants and white shoes.
> 
> Ted Thompson: A Bullworth academy Letterman jacket with an azure blue vest with the Bullworth Academy logo on. His pants are loose gym pants that are a bit darker than his vest with black trainers.

Today was Saturday and on a normal Saturday, Earnest Jones would be hanging out at the Observatory with his clique. While there he and his clique would be coming up with ways to get back at the Jocks. Then with his clique, they would make their way to Dragon's Wing Comics to play a game of Grottos and Gremlins but not this Saturday. Oh no, this Saturday Earnest was spending his time cleaning out the Jocks clubhouse. Mr. Burton had caught him skipping out on gym class so Burton made him do five laps around the football field while all the Jocks throw insults at him. Apparently that wasn't bad enough for him so Burton gave him Saturday detention which was cleaning the clubhouse.

As he lifted up a new box of tennis balls off the shelf the door to the clubhouse slammed open making Earnest jump in surprise. He drops the box of tennis balls. The balls scattered all across the wooden floor.

"God, are you still here loser." Ted announces, sounding annoyed. Before Earnest could say anything Ted spoke again.

"Look freak, I'm doing my workout so beat it." Ted made his way to the bench where all the weights are. He places his gym bag on the floor beside the bench. Earnest swallows the lump in his throat before he tries to speak. He hated sounding so weak in front of people. He was the leader of the Nerds after all. Although it didn't mean much to the other clique leaders, it meant a lot to him and his clique.

"I-I-I can't Mr. Burton said I'm not allowed to leave until he comes and gets me." 

_'God, why did I have to stutter. Why can't I sound as confident as I do in my own head.'_ Earnest gritted his teeth at the thought. Ted was staring at him now. The Jock was trying to intimidate him into leaving. He only stops when the smaller boy put his head down. Smiling Ted shakes his head.

"Alright but you better not interrupt me." Ted says, ending the conversation. He took off his Letterman jacket revealing his blue gym vest with the Bullworth Academy logo on it.

Earnest bent down and started to pick up the tennis balls and put them back into the box. He then made his way to the red lockers on the opposite side of the room. He put the new tennis balls down beside him and then opens the locker and grabs the tennis balls tubs which have the old and worn out tennis balls in. He put the tubs on the floor and sat down. He then took out the old tennis balls and place them on the floor, then taking the new balls he put them in the tubs. He then got up again and put the tubs back into the red locker. Then Earnest put all the old balls into the box. He took out his permanent marker from his pocket and writes on the side of the box 'worn out tennis balls'. He then picks up the box and walks over and places the box next to the exit to take out to the dumpsters. He wasn't allowed to go outside until Burton come back, not even to take stuff out.

**An hour and a half later**

_'Ok, all the hockey sticks, baseball bats, tennis bats and badminton bats have been put back into the round rubber trash cans where they belong. The footballs, kickballs, basketballs, Soccer balls and Volleyball balls have all be put into different rubber trash cans as well. All the blue gym mats are on top of each other in the corner. All the soda cans and bottles have all be put into a trash bag and are sitting next to the worn out tennis balls. What to do now?'_ Earnest thought to himself. He looks around the room and he was quite proud of himself. It looks a lot nicer than it did before. Everything was nice and organized and had a place. Too bad it was going to get destroyed again by those behemoths. 

He sighed. He didn't have anything else to do now. This is what he gets for completing the tasks fast. He needed a distraction from Ted. Even though the Jock isn't doing anything to him, it still made him feel uncomfortable being in the same room as him. He would have brought some comic books with him but the last time Mr. Burton caught him with a comic book he took it and ripped it to shreds. Earnest sighed again and made his way into the red walk in storage cage. He was looking at all the random boxes and there was nothing he could do with them. Giving up he stops and looks around the cage, stopping when his eyes landed on Ted. Ted wouldn't be able to see him behind all the boxes in the way, so he knew he was safe to do so.

Earnest hated to admit it, but he is jealous of Ted. He had everything. He is the most popular guy in school with both the males and females students. He is great at every sport he plays but he is mostly successful at football. So much so that the school is paying for a personal trainer for him. He is going out with the hottest and the most popular girl in school. He is good looking and worst of all he isn't that stupid. He is mostly getting B's or C's but still, that is pretty smart in Jocks standards.

"God, why are some people born with everything while others have to struggle to survive. It's just not fair." He mutters to himself

.

As he watches the other boy work out his arms he can see why people are so smitten by him. He has nice muscles, not too big and not too small, pretty deep blue eyes and when he smiles it is like the heavens have opened up.

As he watches Ted more and more Earnest's face got hotter and his breath became quicker and oh my god, he got a boner. Earnest quickly turns around so his body and face were facing the blank wall.

_'What am I thinking! This is Ted! The asshole who been bullying me since I started this forsaking school! and now I'm getting turned on by him! What on earth is wrong with me!'_

"Hey, king of the losers, what are you doing back here?" Ted was standing in the doorway, giving Earnest a questionable look.

_'Oh god, when did he get up! What should I say.'_ Without thinking, Earnest said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Ummm, well, I'm just looking at these boxes to see if any needed to be thrown out."

"Dude you are looking at the wall. You know for someone who meant to be smart, your actually pretty dumb." Ted mocked with a smirk. He still stood at the doorway waiting for an answer.

Earnest being too overwhelmed with all kinds of different emotions he did the only reasonable thing he could think of. He spun around and try to run past the Jock but Ted put his arm out and easily grab the smaller boy. Ted wrapped both arms around the nerd. Earnest wasn't going to give up without a fight. Even if he was weaker and scrawnyer then Ted. Earnest reputation was on the line here, and yes it wasn't much but it was all he had. If Ted found out about his hard-on his life would actually be over and not just with the school but with his clique as well. Both boys were struggling now. Ted has a good grip on him but Earnest kept thrusting around until they both somehow made their way to the dirty old mattress and fell on it. Earnest landing face first on to the pillow with Ted on top of him. Ted court himself by putting both of his arms on either side of Earnest's head.

"Alright! What the fuck is wrong with you! You're acting weirder than normal?" Ted yelled. He sat-up and turns Earnest around. He then grabs the smaller boy and pulls him up. Earnest's face was bright red. He tries to avoid making eye contact with Ted but failed because their faces are inches apart. Ted looked at him, he was trying to figure the kid out. Earnest had never once tried to fight back. Yes, the rest of Earnest clique had fight Ted and the rest of the Jocks a few times but Earnest had never gotten into a physical fight with any of them. When Ted was about to speak again he felt something poking his ass. When he looked down his eyes widened.

"No fucking way! Have you got a boner Earnest! Ha, so where are the dirty magazines?" The Jock was laughing uncontrollably.

_'God please just kill me now.'_ If the world opens up and swallows him whole Earnest wouldn't be complaining.

"Oh wait till I tell the guys about this! They're going to get such a laugh out of this!" That is when Earnest shot up and took ahold of Ted's vest.

"P-Please, Ted. I'm begging you, please don't tell anyone about this. I will do anything just please don't tell anyone." Earnest knew how pitiful he sounded but he didn't care. Ted looked at him for a moment. He was lost in his own thoughts till all of a sudden he snapped back into reality.

"Ok then, do all my homework for the rest of the year and do my laundry when I tell you to." Earnest lets go of Ted and falls back down on the mattress. God, he knew this was going to be a horrible year but he never expected this.

"Oh man, this is going to be great! I get my own servant! So what were you getting off on? Was it Mandy? No wait was it Lola? Her tight black pants make her ass look amazing." He pauses for a moment before continuing.

"Or was you getting off on me Jones." He said letting out a chuckle. What he didn't expect was the look of shock that crossed Earnest face. The realization hit the Jock hard.

"Holy shit, did you really get hard from looking at me?" Ted whispered.

Earnest was trying so hard not to cry, this was too much. Yes, he is used to being picked on but this is going way too far. Earnest shut his eyes and tried to pretend to be anywhere else but here. What came next caught him off guard. A pair of soft warm lips press against his. The first time in Earnest's life he decided not to think about it and go with the flow. His life was already over so why not enjoy it while he can. Earnest open his eyes slightly and moved his left hand to Ted's back while his other hand goes to Ted's neck.

Ted moves from Earnest's lips and starts giving little kisses on Earnest jaw. He then moves all the way down to the boy's neck. Earnest was letting out soft little moans. He couldn't help it. Ted was sending shivers all the way down his new lover's spine, making his dick stand up even more. This was amazing. He understood why Mandy loves making out with him any chance she gets.

Ted put his arms around Earnest and pulls the boy up with him. Earnest was now sitting on top of Ted's lap. Earnest then took off his jumper and drops it on the floor. He wanted to give Ted more skin to work with. Ted got the message and leaned in close to Earnest's neck and pressed open-mouthed kisses there.

He sucks hickeys onto Earnest's skin, marking him up and down on his collar bone. Earnest's so desperately wanted to thrust his crotch onto the other Jock. He just needed that little bit of friction to send him over the edge. Ted's hand moves toward Earnest zipper untill-

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Shit man." Ted look down at his Casio timer watch and threw his head back. He let out a frustrated groan.

"What is the matter?" Earnest asked breathlessly. He was annoyed to be interrupted. Both boys stayed like that for a minute. Before Earnest could ask again if everything was ok he stops when Ted spoke.

"I have to go. I'm having a meeting with my personal trainer." Earnest looked at Ted but he didn't say anything. Instead, he moves backward on the mattress to give Ted room to get up. Earnest didn't hide his disappointment on his face and what he could tell Ted wasn't too happy either. He still lay there on the mattress as he watches Ted go over to the bench and pick up his Letterman jacket and tie it around his waist. He then bent over and picks up his gym bag and slung it on his right shoulder. He walks over to the exit but stops before he opens the door.

"Are you here tomorrow?" Ted turned his head to look at the other boy.

"Um, probably, Why?"

"If you're not, meet me here tomorrow at the same time." Ted smirks as he watches Earnest smile. Ted turns back around and opens the door.

"See you tomorrow, nerd." and with that, Ted was gone. Earnest couldn't stop smiling to himself. He didn't know what to think but he knew one thing. He is definitely coming back tomorrow but first thing first, he needs to get rid of his stiffy before Mr. Burton comes back.


End file.
